justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons Shipment Yard
The Weapons Shipment Yard is a location in Just Cause 3 that appears only as a part of the Mech Land Assault DLC. Description This is a Black Hand controlled container harbor at the coast of Insula Lacrima in the province of Nebio Sud. It's major infrastructure includes: *1 big and 2 small warehouses. *A lot of chaos objects (full list below). *3 cranes, one of which is broken. The broken crane is next to the broken tower base. *A train station ending on a pier. Strangely, the other end of the track ends even more abruptly with no evidence of there ever having been a railroad. On this stretch of track are 3 normal wheeled train cars, but the railroad itself is the monorail type. *3 silos. *A broken base segment of a Centcom tower with C3 written on it. According to the in-game map description, the harbor is used to organize shipping to Black Hand operations all over the world. The in-game map description states: "The Weapons Shipment Yard is a container harbor used by the Black Hand to organize shipping to other Black Hand operations all over the world. Rico discovered that the containers and crates seem to contain dangerous cutting-edge weapons: Mech parts and even drones, both developed by the eDEN Corporation. How much of those was legally bought off from the eDEN Corporation or looted after their last leader's demise? Where are these Weapons shipped to, and why? The Black Hand's agenda remains a mystery, but Rico knows that in case of doubt, he should blow things up." There's a large rusted anchor with a chain, behind the mech charging station. The anchor and chain are indestructable and can be interacted with Grappler cables and the mech gravity tool. This is evidence of the having been Large ships in Medici. The sunken aircraft carrier at the Stingray has very similar, if not identical anchors. Silo with obelisk Main articles: Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3 and Ancient Medici. There is a sealed silo to the north-east of this location. Once opened using the three buttons nearby, there is an obelisk underneath. One button is right next to the silo, but the other two can be tricky to find. One is on a little house on the cliffs behind the silo and the other is on another house in the forest to the west. The obelisk has a pentagram drawn on one side, along with some letters. The obelisk has 5 perpetually burning small flames on the side with the pentagram. Staying near it for a while causes music to start playing. See more about this at Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3. This is a part of the "Ancient pentagram obelisks" easter egg. Location The harbor is located at the south-west corner of Nebio Sud province and Insula Lacrima region. Completion *3 Mech Charging Stations. *2 Signal Redundancy Routers. *10 Fuel Tanks. *2 Sphere Tank. *5 Transformers. *1 Water Tower. Rewards: Autocannon Mech, Mech Arena - Nebio Sud. Other destructible items *Red Barrels. *Ammunition crates. *Black Hand weapon crates. Vehicles *Urga Szturm 63A. *Approximately 7 Black Hand Mechs - 5 of them are unoccupied. More occupied vehicles may appear. Trivia *It is unknown why there is a broken Centcom Tower in this settlement. It's also strange that there's a broken crane next to it. Cranes of that type drive on rails and load containers to ships. They can not rotate, so the crane could not have been on top of the tower, if for example the tower would only have been there to hold the crane. *After completion it is completely abandoned. Gallery Weapons Shipment Yard.png Weapons Shipment Yard (rear view).png Mech charging station.png|A Mech Charging Station here. Weapons Shipment Yard train.png|The unique stranded train cars. Mysterious silo near Weapons Shipment Yard.png|Silo area. JC3 Musical pentagram obelisk seen from the edge of the hole.png JC3 Musical pentagram obelisk.png|The pentagram itself. Large anchor at Weapons shipment yard.png|A rather unusual relatively large-sized anchor here. Weapons Shipment Yard (Mech Arena trigger location).jpg|Mech Arena trigger location. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Mech Land Assault Category:Just Cause 3 Military bases Category:Just Cause 3 Ports